


勿忘我

by Sangetsbo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangetsbo/pseuds/Sangetsbo
Relationships: DoTae - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	勿忘我

给你我的心脏，我的灵魂，无济于事，因为你已拥有这些。  
所以，我给你带来了一面镜子。  
看看你自己，然后记住我。  
——鲁米

1  
首尔似乎永远浸泡在水里，不是雨水便是泪水。梨泰院是年轻人的聚集地，人多，所以到了晚上打工结束金道英经常带着乐器去街上卖唱。这样当然赚不到什么钱，但是能在众人面前表演他也心满意足了。毕竟从音乐学校毕业出来一直没有好机会，金道英就靠这点信念安慰着自己。  
感觉李泰容最近的记性越来越差了，有时金道英发了信息告诉他自己会晚回家，对方还是会跑到公寓楼下来等他。尽管还是冬天，李泰容也只穿睡衣和一件羽绒服站在寒冷的夜里，以往他都很怕冷，最近即使感冒发烧他好像也不知道多加件衣服再出来。  
“我给你发过信息了吧？没看到吗？”  
“啊，看到啦。只是你一直没回来，我有点担心。”李泰容揉了揉冻得红红的鼻尖，说话间又打了好几个喷嚏，金道英把自己的外套脱下来给他。“不过走楼梯里好冷啊。”“电梯坏了吗？”金道英奇怪道。李泰容闻言表情变了一下，又摆了摆手：“没有啊，只是我想走。”金道英记得他以前都是能懒则懒，现在居然穿那么少去爬楼梯，心里不免又奇怪了一下。  
“好像快下雨了，有水滴到我头上了，快走吧。”  
李泰容走到电梯前犹豫了一下，按了上楼。电梯门开了，里面的人走出来，李泰容说了一句很奇怪的话。  
“这么小的房间也住人啊。”那声音不大不小，像一颗石头抛进了宁静的水潭里。金道英以为是他发烧了在说胡话。  
金道英和李泰容的外出时间差不多是相反的，白天李泰容去上班，下午三点就去街上完成他的作品，晚上八九点回公寓。在中心大街那边的广场的地面上他用颜料涂了一幅画，金道英也去看过，还没有完成。应该是童绘风格，画的是一个高瘦的银发女人站在一堆黑影中间，李泰容大学学的是视传设计，和一个童话作家合作做过一段时间的插画。认识四年多了，因为金道英除了晚上去街上唱歌就是做youtuber，所以基本是靠着李泰容这些收入维持着两个人的生活。大概是为了弥补自己对生活费的亏欠，金道英一开始也会待在家里把饭做好了把衣服洗了晒好再出去。去年受到高中时一起组过乐队的同学的鼓舞，他去了同学的录音室，回家时间也越来越晚，之后连简单的家务也给李泰容做了。  
“你在外面吃饭了吗？”李泰容用脚踢开放在门口的快递盒。“还没有。”金道英发现里面都是一些丙烯颜料，几瓶喷漆，还有一个箱子里有很多的信封和便贴。虽然不知道买这些干什么，但是毕竟花的也不是他的钱。“厨房里还有饭菜，记得只热一分半啊。”李泰容指了指里面的厨房然后转身进了卧室，桌上放的好像没动过似的泡菜牛肉锅和炒猪肉，只有一小碟青菜。“哥你青菜煮太少了吧？”金道英一边收拾碗筷一边说。“你这家伙瞎说什么，是我都把青菜吃掉了。”  
“没有盐了哦？”金道英朝他房间里问了一句。  
“你要盐干什么？”李泰容又走出来，他似乎刚刚已经躺在床上了，头发有点乱。“炒点青菜。盐放在那里？”金道英晃了晃手里的小瓶子。李泰容望着他手里的玻璃瓶愣住了：“好丑的瓶子，姐姐买的？”  
“她死了四年了。”金道英皱了皱眉，心里的水潭好像又开始泛起了涟漪。  
“啊......她死了？”  
“你是故意的吗？”  
李泰容诧异地瞪着他，完全不像在开玩笑的样子。金道英慢慢地呼出一口气，然后小心翼翼地开口了：“泰容，今年是哪一年？”  
“当然是2015年。”  
雨突然下了起来。  
金道英今天破天荒地早早回了家，他联系了医生要回来拿证件，李泰容这种时候都是在广场完成他的工作。五六点的夕阳的红光蔓延进没有开灯的客厅里，好像着火了一样。一边的墙壁上一半黑一半红，李泰容在墙上的那些涂鸦也泡在红色的光里，日历上也红红的。金道英突然感觉耳边隐隐约约地传来哗哗的水声，李泰容没有关浴室的水龙头，细细的水流都漫出了洗手台，地板上全是水。金道英赶紧把水龙头关掉，因为地板上的积水他差点滑倒。  
手机响了，是李泰容打来的：  
“你现在可以来接我吗？”  
“我知道了，你在广场吗？”  
“嗯。”  
金道英翻了翻找到了要拿的东西坐地铁走地下通道上到广场。现在是晚饭和下班时间，广场上没有多少人，李泰容蹲在地上。金道英走了过去，看见地上的画已经完工：黑色的各种各样的影子间站着一个瘦长的老妇人——因为她脸上画着几道皱纹，金道英认为她应该上了年纪，挽着一个手提包，举着一本有点脱线的书嘴巴张着大概是在念台词。每个黑影上还写着单词：despair（绝望）、darkness（黑暗）lonely（孤独）、fear（恐惧）、death（死亡）......除了有点抽象的老妇人和影子外，背景是繁复的花纹，还有各种各样的乐器或者音符，最外端画了红色的幕布。画面顶端还用喷漆喷了一行字：  
Ophelia's Shadow Theatre.  
（奥菲利亚的影子剧院）  
“走吗？”  
李泰容站了起来牵住他的手。“今天你是不会坐地铁了吗？”对方摇了摇头说：“我感觉今天不看看你，以后就看不见你了。”  
金道英下意识握紧了他的手，吸了吸鼻子说：“走吧。”  
李泰容先生，请问今年是哪一年？  
“2015年。”  
桌上这个是什么？  
“这是......墨水。”  
这是手机。  
“您开玩笑吧，2015年还没有手机呢。”  
“通过这个脑CT可以判断是阿茨海默综合症。这么年轻确实是很少见的情况......他们家有这个病史吗？”金道英正看着头顶神经科的牌子，医生走了出来。  
“他父母都没有......其他的我还不知道。”金道英在心里重重地呼了口气。  
“平时饮食上有什么不良习惯吗？”  
“他不喜欢肉类，所以很少吃。”  
金道英突然感觉世界都变成了灰紫色的颜料，水没有甩干，全部的东西都湿腻腻地淌下来，却没有办法擦掉。  
李泰容把所有的东西都用便贴写了词标记了它们的名称和用法，金道英才意识到李泰容买那么多便贴的原因。他也悄悄地在李泰容衣服的每一个口袋里放了写有自己的电话以及李泰容工作室地址的纸条，尽管李泰容已经改成了在家工作。  
得了病李泰容并不老实，三天两头地还是往外跑。金道英也离开了和同学合作的那个没有前途与收入的录音室里的工作，转成在家帮人写曲子然后继续拍点视频。每天待在家里，这样李泰容一出门他就可以跟上去。看着越来越多的物品被贴上标签，李泰容房间里原本放颜料罐的地方也被一个小药箱取代了，金道英感觉有什么东西也从这个屋子里慢慢地消失了。

2  
李泰容的家庭与教堂有着不可分割的联系。  
“泰容，你是不是偷偷看gay片了？”放学后几乎没有人的教室里，同学用诡异的神情看着他时，他就意识到了。自己就是被教堂拒绝的人。  
“没有啊，我开玩笑而已。”李泰容抓紧了书包带子，冷汗流了下来。“那我，我今天要去教堂，不跟你们去玩了。”  
“家里信教还真麻烦，他最近总是去那里啊。” “话总这么说，也没看他哪天跟着来过啊。” “人长得帅不缺姑娘陪吧，我们别管了。”  
这些话全部甩在后面，少年出了校门就一个人狂奔到平时和家人去的教堂。和平时一样，这栋建筑在阳光下好像钻石能闪闪发光一样。跑到礼拜堂时他又停了下来，明明是让人平静的地方，李泰容此刻却觉得自己的心脏仿佛跳出了胸腔，像一团气体似的碎在了空气里，然而没有人听见。  
“我会好好听话的，拜托您了，不要让我变成同性恋。”他放下书包坐在后排长椅上，对着前方正中央的十字架认真地做着祈祷的手势，嘴里念的却不是圣经，而是他自己的胡言乱语。  
一旦变成那种人，我就要失去一切了。  
“今天回来得好晚啊，你和同学去玩了吗？快考试了，还是学习重要点噢？”母亲正搅着炸东西用的蛋液，从厨房探出头来，父亲还在楼上的书房忙着写他的书。客厅的假壁炉上放着耶稣像，墙上挂着双亲在教堂拍的结婚照。这就是他的家庭。“我去教堂了。”李泰容把书包脱下来提在手上准备上楼，看了一眼母亲的背影。  
“是吗，我们泰容这么虔诚，上帝一定会保佑你一辈子的。”总是说这种话，好像上帝才是他的母亲一样。  
金道英在家里接到熟人的电话后赶到了市中心的那个不大不小的教堂，尽管周末游客很多，他还是一眼看见了李泰容站在门口，望着屋顶的十字架。金道英想起李泰容说自己家里是信基督教的，但是认识以来从没看他去过教堂。  
“不进去求一下上帝保佑？”无神论者金道英有点轻浮地问。  
“我这辈子都不想进去了，”李泰容说，“我记得高中那时刚发现自己的倾向，也是跑来这里祈求上帝不要把我变成同性恋。然后那就是我最后一次进去了。”青年抬起头看向冬日晴朗的天空，那一瞬间，万物都与他无关。“有本书里面说，［当你遇到困难时，就去祈求神明吧。如果神没有帮助你，那么就是神相信你。］”李泰容说完又低下头，“我觉得，神对我也太有信心了。”  
不知为何，大概是那个问自己是不是偷偷看gay片的同学泄露的，很多人一夜之间就认定了他是同性恋。原本就不很亲近的朋友也疏远了他。“李泰容，喜欢男人是吧？”“抱歉，你不是我喜欢的类型。”李泰容被那几个学生逼得退到厕所走道的尽头，他不会打架，除了嘴硬也只能顺从地忍受这些暴力。反正高三马上就过去，再忍几个月就好了。  
但是那一次不一样。  
“我今天来给你个教训，小贱人，看你以后还喜不喜欢男人。你们把他按住。”那里是顶楼的男厕所，平时没有人经过。李泰容听到解皮带的声音，意识到他要做什么，正要跑出去又被其他几个人抓住按在地上。“不要......不要！有人吗！救命啊！”他费力地叫喊着，很快嘴也被捂住了。  
被侵犯后李泰容无力地躺在地上，衣衫不整，头发被水打湿，血和他人恶心的体液顺着嘴角流下来，眼泪已经模糊了视野，周围终于又恢复了宁静。他费力地仰头望向天花板，下午的阳光透过天花板角落那个小小的玻璃镜，散成好几束五彩斑斓的光。感觉后面似乎在流血，大腿也已经没力气站起来了，直到快上晚自习时他才被来打扫的清洁工发现。  
明明自己才是受害者，李泰容和双亲却被学校请去参加学暴会，他这才知道侵犯自己的是一个有钱检察官的小孩，父母把这件事压了下去。“我们家孩子为了你要转到外地，先不说迁移费用，还要被你们的学生看不起，你们还想找我们补偿吗？我看你们家也不是什么穷得要命的人吧，不是住在大峙洞吗？缺这点钱？”那对穿戴整齐的夫妇在校长会谈室里振振有词地护着他们犯了罪的小孩。“对不起对不起。我们泰容没有那个意思的。他也是刚出院，快点，泰容，快点给阿姨道歉啊。”  
李泰容身体颤抖起来，父亲轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。那次去学校的结果就是他的父母好不容易抽空来开会，却都被贬得一文不值，又灰头土脸地回家。父亲在车上不停地说是对方家长胡搅蛮缠：“他们教孩子做错了事就跑，真有这种父母。泰容以后的生活怎么办？他们负责得起吗？”  
“他们家男人是检察官，你干得过吗？而且又和爸是好朋友，那种固执的人，和你翻脸多少年了，怎么可能出面。”  
“泰容的事情他能不管吗？回去我就打电话。”  
“爸那种人会接受不了的......可是很奇怪啊，明明没有换班，为什么高三突然出现这种事......老公，泰容是不是被孤立了。”  
李泰容坐在车上突然看见了窗外那座教堂，十字的黑影立在被地面灯光照亮的夜色中。“因为他说我是同性恋。”他开口了。车里顿时一片安静，很快父亲又说：“是他们搞错了吧？”  
李泰容过了很久才说：“唯独这件事，他们没有错。”  
灯光像彩带一样飞过行驶中的汽车，一切都被吸入了后方，除了车上小声的音乐声，还有母亲小声啜泣的声音。到了家门口父亲去停车，李泰容正要进门，被母亲叫住。“泰容。如果那是真的。”  
“妈妈没能好好爱你，对不起。”母亲已经有些皱纹的眼角红红的，李泰容觉得鼻子也酸酸的。凉凉的晚风钻进了他有点汗湿的校服衬衫，李泰容感觉自己要被击破了。  
对方就这样没有任何处分和责任赔偿地转学了，自己被同级生强暴的事情还全校皆知，施暴现象并没有减少，那次事件留下的阴影也刻进了他的心里，直到上了大学李泰容也不敢去校园里的公厕。  
每天打开鞋柜都会看见里面掉出来的刀片或者麻雀的尸体，后来他也不再把室内鞋放在学校的鞋柜，任凭那些恶心的东西塞满柜子。等他换好鞋去到教室，就会看到每天常驻课桌的一瓶白菊花，这时他会把瓶子放到窗台，顺便拿一块抹布擦桌上的脏话字迹。  
“泰容你是不是不太合群啊？出现这种情况，最好还是想想自己的原因。小打小闹而已，大家都要高考压力很大理解一下吧，老师也不能只把心思放你一个人身上。”年纪大概过五旬的的班主任摩挲着自己的衣袖，目光也有意躲闪着李泰容受伤的面部，好像她才是来告状的人。  
“那些人都是恶意的，您看不出来吗？！写了那种字，还放花在桌上咒我死......您还说这是小打小闹吗？”李泰容激动地站起来说，他声音很大，其他还在讨论问题的师生把目光都投了过来。  
“不要那么大声！......真是，能不能放点心思在学习上，现在艺术生文化成绩不好也不行的。你快点回教室自习去吧。”  
你看，果然一件好事都没有啊。  
“发生过这么严重的事，为什么现在才说？”金道英习惯性去摸烟盒，发现没有带。“这不是什么好事，而且我......以前找的人就是因为这个分手了。”其实是后来和一个有好感的高中同学告白时，被对方拿出这件事羞辱。李泰容把手背到身后，“但是喜欢一个人，是不是应该无关过去，也无关未来。”  
接着他重重地呼出一口气：“我和我妈坦白出柜时，她还说了，”  
妈妈不能好好地爱你，因为妈妈觉得自己对你的爱是有条件的，我一直希望自己可以抱孙子，但我更希望你能幸福。所以请你以后一定要找一个好人，能够纯粹地爱上你......  
也希望你不要怨恨耶稣。因为无论你变成什么样的人，主的爱都从未附加任何条件。  
“现在看来，我是找到了吧？”青年主动走出教堂遮住的一片阴影，在阳光下慢慢地手舞足蹈起来。金道英看他穿着白色的长衬衫，外套也是白色的，动人的五官似笑非笑，看起来真的很像唱诗班里的天使。  
至始至终，金道英也都没有再说一句话。

3  
中午又下了一场小雨，空气里湿漉漉的让人透不过气。金道英打开手机看了看时间：2020年2月12日14点45分。李泰容手里拿着金道英给他从食物车上买的鲜奶油可丽饼，他看着点心迟疑了一下，然后伸舌头舔了舔外面的薄煎饼上的糖粉，“很甜。”他说。金道英没想到他已经连怎么吃东西都开始忘了。李泰容用塑料勺子探着里面裹着奶油的草莓说：“我本来想去书店的，但是好像买错票了。”  
“附近确实有一间书店，去吗？”  
年轻的人们走在年轻的街道上。李泰容觉得明洞不管什么时候来好像都是不一样的。“我们就是在书店遇见的呢。”他突然说。  
李泰容不是他的初恋，他们俩还有一段更微妙的关系。  
雨仿佛要淹没了城市，交通灯也变成了水红色的浸泡在水光里，整座城市好像变成了透明的，四处反射着他的人生。最近才谈上的女朋友是检察官，金道英在街上唱歌时认识的，法院附近的书咖就是两个人经常去的地方。“噢，道英啊。这就是我亲弟弟，泰容。来来，打个招呼。”他在远处看了看那人，第一眼觉得很面熟，锋利的五官和女朋友也是巧妙地相似，外表上明显能看出是个帅哥，年龄比自己大但是好像比自己还矮一点。青年穿着墨绿色的Champion外套，手里拿着一本童话书。“您好。”金道英鞠了一躬说。“我弟弟和我一样长得很漂亮吧，不要把我们两个弄混了哦。”女朋友把双手放在弟弟的肩膀上，有说有笑地拉着他走了过来。“不过泰容你在这里找什么？”“和一个童话作家合作了，帮她画插画。所以在找她写的书参考。”......  
“姐姐男朋友嘴唇很漂亮哎？谁看了都想亲一口。”  
“是吧很可爱啊，像小动物一样吧？”  
“什么鬼啊我还坐在你们面前呢。不要当面议论别人啊。”  
之后女朋友也偶尔带着弟弟三个人一起去看烟花或者吃个饭，李泰容总是很懂事地给他们留二人世界，金道英有时有什么关于对象的事也会去找他。某天李泰容急匆匆跑到他租的公寓来，一副要哭出来的表情。“什么事什么事啊。不对你怎么找来的啊！”金道英有点窘迫，把方便面的盒子悄悄推进餐桌里面。  
“姐姐她......”  
女朋友因为车祸意外过世了。葬礼结束后金道英和其他人一样离开了，去了趟便利店又回到李泰容父母家里，李泰容还穿着黑西装坐在灵位前。金道英把购物袋放到餐桌上，“不去睡觉吗？”  
“总要有个人守夜吧，年纪大的人不合适啊。”“我来吧。这种事谁来都可以，你去睡吧。”  
李泰容没有要站起来的意思，依旧固执地坐着。“以后怎么办......你。”他过了很久才问。  
“还需要一段时间适应吧。”金道英跌坐回餐桌旁的椅子上，抬头他看到了假壁炉上的家族照，一家人在小区的花园拍的，还有女友穿着检察官的制服的就职照片，旁边放着耶稣神像，空气里似乎还留着傍晚做的汤的味道。这个家里的时间好像就是静止的，所有的东西都在该在的位置上，和他第一次来时几乎没有什么变化。女朋友刚和自己交往了一年多就过世了，真不知道她的家人会怎么想。  
“道英你......要不要来和我住。”李泰容打断了他的思绪。“啊？”“我，我是觉得你住的那个地方的环境有点......”金道英想了想自己租的那个十平方米不到的公寓。“你不是要写歌吗，艺术创作这种东西还是在一个稍微好一点的地方......如果你不愿意就算了。”李泰容说到后面越来越小声。普通家属会对刚死了恋人的人说这种话吗。  
金道英盯着他，李泰容被他看得有点心虚，眉毛下意识地扭在一起，那张漂亮的脸简直就和刚过世的她一模一样。自己是把李泰容当成了他姐姐吗，金道英也说不清楚。只是感觉自己的心情就像一直靠着一艘船打渔的人，船破了掉进了水里，要溺水时看见水上漂来了那艘船破碎的残骸。  
虽然两个人并没有公开关系，但是周围的人多多少少察觉到了。和李泰容住在一起后金道英的生活也改善了许多，毕竟比起自己，出身富有中产阶级家庭的知名插画家李泰容已经算是富翁级别了，而且他会给金道英很多资助。在许多人和金道英自己眼里，女友过世了，他就是靠女友的弟弟生活了下来。“没什么关系啊，如果道英没有力气走下去的话，靠我就可以了啊，”李泰容背对着他拿着调色盘试色，“哎呦，不要太在意别人的眼光，路可走不下去啊。”  
“你，是觉得抱歉吗？姐姐死了就和她的男朋友在一起了。还是说，”从金道英口中发出的声音像惹人窒息的毒气一样弥漫在整个房间的空气里，“是你害死了她吗？”长期靠他人资助寄人篱下的生活，愧疚和自卑像受潮画纸上的霉菌一般迅速地在心里扩散了。李泰容停下手里的笔，依然背对着金道英，肩膀显而易见地颤抖着。金道英也觉得自己说得太过分了，那手刚抬起来想安慰他，又缩了回去。  
自己有资格安慰他吗。  
“那你不是也没有拒绝吗......！”李泰容把笔摔进水桶里，似乎还想说什么，但他只是瞪了金道英一眼。低头发现调色盘上面已经被涂满了，他走进浴室洗调色盘。灰暗的颜料遇到温水融化了，一道道彩带从塑料盘上挂下来伸进下水道，因为有水声的阻挡，他哭出了声。李泰容过了很久才从浴室出来，但是走到客厅看见金道英他的表情又难看起来。  
“......是我说得太过分了。”金道英放下遥控器，李泰容没有回答，只是一直在摇头。说是保护欲吗还是占有欲，反正不知道为什么，他突然地起了性欲，把面前的青年一把按在墙上。“放开......金道英你放手！救命啊！”被压制的恐惧让李泰容再次回忆起高中不堪的经历，他害怕得手和脚都抖个不停，金道英不知道他为什么反应这么激烈，顺手地脱下他的裤子，把他转过身来。“不要......求求你放过我......”李泰容颤抖着蜷缩在“施暴者”的怀里，他已经有些神志不清了。“哥，哥。没事的，我会让你很舒服的。”金道英亲了亲他还在发抖的唇瓣安抚他。李泰容整个人就像被一炮击中的碉堡迅速地崩塌了。  
脱了衣服金道英才发现李泰容比看起来的还要瘦，而且他好像很喜欢哭。“道英......道英，痛......”“哥你太爱哭了吧，好像小孩子。”习惯了触碰后李泰容像只发情的猫儿一样哼哼唧唧地，几乎是一碰他眼泪就掉了，还很喜欢接吻，难受了舒服了都会搂住他索吻。期间还一直抱着金道英，好像野兽害怕交配对象逃走一样。完事了两个人洗了澡躺回床上。“累了吗？”李泰容小声地问。“没事。我看会书。”金道英拿过李泰容放在床头柜上的一本书，《穿着裘皮大衣的维纳斯》。  
“你口味还挺重啊？看不出来。”金道英端详着红色的封面，他是没想到李泰容这样的人会买这种自己看来是SM色情小说的东西来看。虽然没看过小说但他看过波兰斯基翻拍的电影，只听说原著描写得更加变态一点。“当万能的上帝惩罚他时，就将他交到女人手中。”李泰容轻轻地说了开头引用自圣经的那句话，他好像有点精疲力尽了。“......就觉得有些人的性幻想真的怪吓人的。”  
“你觉得这是性幻想啊。”金道英说。  
“反正是个人都会有这种东西的。不是真正的大师的话，作品里色情的成分太多了都难免显得低俗吧。”  
李泰容侧身蹭到金道英的大腿上，金道英翻了几页后把书放回去了。床头柜上装饰灯花的花影照在李泰容的脸上，他枕在金道英的腿上闭目养神的样子，本应该属于人类的肉体变得像白瓷制的人偶，让人忍不住猜测里面是否还存在人类的灵魂。  
“那你做过最疯狂的性幻想是什么，被人打吗？”金道英看着他哭得微红的眼角问。  
“渴望被爱......算吗？”  
李泰容回答，他的嗓子好像有点哑了，因为太累了说话也没什么力气，很快就枕在金道英的大腿上睡着了。  
能被他人所爱，这就是他奢求的最疯狂的事情。  
金道英带李泰容去了以前和女朋友经常去的书吧，李泰容进去后点了杯咖啡就坐在软椅子上发呆，这样的地方是不会有什么童话绘本的，金道英去拿书了。因为是工作日店里没什么人，周围的空气好像是静止的，干干净净地什么都没有。  
“我们刚见面时，姐姐和你说过不要把我和她弄混了来着。说真的我一直觉得好奇怪，再怎么像姐姐和弟弟也不会搞错吧，性别都不一样。”李泰容无意识地搅着卡布奇诺上的奶泡，他平时不怎么来书店，来了书吧也不知道拿什么书看。“因为你长得太好看了吧，不是这样吗？”金道英拿了一本《恩宠与勇气》在手上翻。  
“可能因为这句话是对你说的。”接着他听见对面的人这么说。金道英放下书盯着他，就好像葬礼那天给他的目光一样。溺水的人抓住了漂来的破碎的残骸，跟着海浪漂到了另一个地方。  
“姐姐她很早就知道了，我喜欢男人的事。”李泰容小声地说完后放下没有用嘴碰过的杯子，金道英发现他早就已经把上面的图案搅坏了。  
“我今天特别开心，感觉我们两个好久没有这样出去了。”晚上回到家李泰容睡觉前对旁边的金道英说，笑了笑然后转过身钻进自己的那床被子里。  
金道英感觉自己的心脏好像被搅紧了，接着有什么热乎乎的东西顺着脸流了下来。

4  
金道英一直起得比李泰容早。这个习惯是他和李泰容住了半年后养成的，原因是他单纯地好奇李泰容每天在画些什么。李泰容在读研究生时画的是西方油画，临摹那些大家的作品或者自己创作，据他说是锻炼自己的感觉，那种东西经常画一两个月才成事。研究生毕业后李泰容虽然接了商业插画，全靠电脑操作，但是每天晚上他都一定会去那个储物室改的画室动几笔，只要李泰容在家金道英就永远进不了那个房间。只有他睡着时金道英会悄悄进去。  
那个房间里全是颜料的气味和堆成山的画具画板，画板上是李泰容画的自己的恋人，画上面的日期截止到2015年。他们认识的一年之间，李泰容画了几乎几十张金道英的画像，而那时候他还是他姐姐的男朋友。有些画的人物五官和画面水平之间差距很大，金道英想李泰容每天进来大概是在修改这些画。这个房间就是他唯一给自己留下的时光匣子，金道英每次忍不住进来总有点罪恶感，不知道他每天进来都是怎样的心情。  
“你......”金道英回头，发现李泰容穿着睡衣站在门口，脸，手，脚，都给人感觉小得可怜。“我，我就是好奇，抱歉......”  
“什么时候发现的？”李泰容走进来把画架收起来放到墙角。“其实很久了.......”“是吗。”  
李泰容环顾了一下放在地上的画板，然后说：“我其实好久没有画了。只是过来看看。”他像个暗恋他人的人一样一直在靠印象修改这些画，然而最近他也已经有些记不清爱人的脸了。连这些用色粉和颜料涂抹出的形象李泰容都开始觉得陌生，还是每日每夜固执地进来。金道英看着这些边角已经开始泛黄发霉的自己和站在它们旁边，眼神温柔的李泰容，终于看到了那个独自在这个房子里生活的青年，怀着憧憬拿着笔画下了这些东西，却一直孤独地生活着。所有能够真正抵达这一切的，不是狂热的恋情，不是美丽的皮囊，而是处处存在着的， 饱含痛苦的隐忍。  
因为从相见的那一刻起，这个人一直在深爱着自己。  
金道英退出了画室，客厅里贴满便签的各种家具，装饰用唱片机里传来刺耳的摩擦包装袋的声音，餐桌上的早餐小菜，李泰容的那一份几乎看不到一点肉。他再回头看了看站在房间里的青年，冬日晴天起了大风，两旁的窗帘像巨鸟的羽翼包裹出在发呆的他，金道英恍惚地伸出了手。他终于想起来去爱他，可是对方已经开始忘记自己。  
他记起来那天在书吧看到的书，“我渐渐明白，爱不是我想象中的那样去占有，爱更多的是失去。”  
如果真的失去了那么多才算爱，那爱也太残酷了吧。他想。  
“真是疯了！”  
金道英收拾好餐桌本来在沙发上看手机，突然听到浴室里传来带着愤怒的吼声。“哥你怎么了？”他走到浴室门口，李泰容站在洗漱台前，表情惊恐地看着前方。  
“道英，我，我们家有别人......”他小心翼翼地扯着金道英的袖子对他说。“......哥，那是你自己。”  
李泰容听后笑着拍了拍金道英：“噢，你看你也在里面呢？我开玩笑的，真吓到啦？”  
“......哥你没事就最好。”金道英又看了看他然后走了出去。李泰容的脸和发尾上还挂着水珠，是他洗脸后没擦干的水。心里好像住了一个敲钟人，正毫无规律地敲打着他心脏的肌肉。镜子里的人对他来说已经变得模糊，像被混进了许多其他颜色的颜料一样，喷了水再混合过后，也已经没有原来那么纯净了。“呼......”李泰容吞了几片放在洗漱台上的药，又凑近了镜子，试图努力记住站在对面的人。距离去医院那天已经过去了好几个月，失忆的症状比他预想的还要来势汹汹，所有关于世界上一切的记忆似乎都在快速地离他而去。“妈的......”  
而他只能痛苦地骂了一声。  
金道英发现李泰容没有像往常一样回到房间里工作，而是拿了本绘本在客厅里翻。是那本《奥菲利亚的影子剧院》。“你真的很喜欢这书啊？”  
“嗯，”李泰容一边看着上面的插画——那就是他自己画的，“我小学时知道这个故事的。奥菲利亚的一生都走在艰难之路上，可是她却总是怀抱着热情与诗意活着，甚至带着豁达面对死亡。明明是关于一个中年失业的可怜女人的故事，这个作者却写得这么温暖。真的，童话作家都是大师吧。”  
“是吗。我今天要去找前辈商量下CD的事，你一个人就不要出去了成吗？”金道英一边往身上套外套然后打开门回头说，好像一个孩子对自己讨厌的老父母说话的口气。“嗯，知道啦。”李泰容虽然有点失落，但是还是回应了。金道英看他这样惨兮兮的表情有点于心不忍，又补了一句：“我会买面包回来的。你想吃的那家。”然后逃也似的关上门走了。李泰容合上书，坐在沙发上发呆。他已经没有工作要做了，因为他已经和工作室发了辞职的KKT。但是老板回复他［你刚刚发的我就当没看见，你先休息一段时间吧。状态好了再继续］。他放下书，环顾着他已经住了六七年的房子。  
啊，这个是叫什么来着？  
这些都是什么东西？  
......我又是什么？  
李泰容害怕地跑进他和金道英的卧室里，把房门关起来然后一个人蜷缩在床上。像小时候做了噩梦一样，把被子蒙在头上，闭着眼什么都不看，鬼怪自己会走掉的。这个方法似乎对成年人不太管用，心慌的感觉越来越明显，模糊间李泰容把手伸向床头柜上的那个药瓶。  
金道英回到家时已经下午六七点，客厅里没有开灯，阳光从落地窗照进来，所有家具被照射得覆上了一层诡异的朱红。他正在想李泰容是不是出去了，浴室里又传来水流声。这个人出门前一定要打开水龙头吗，金道英郁闷地走过去，发现李泰容躺在浴室的地板上，闭着眼睛脸色苍白，侧着头似乎已经不省人事了。地上是厚厚的一层积水，浴缸上的水龙头还在哗哗地流，有个打开的空药瓶在浴缸里，一些沾着泡沫的药片和毛巾的棉絮漂浮在水面上，黄昏的日光从上面的小窗口倒进水里，简直就像哈姆雷特里面奥菲利亚溺亡的画面。  
李泰容清醒过来发现自己在医院的病床上，周围都是白色的。“醒了？”金道英坐在他床边，伸手又摸了摸他的额头和脸。“我......”“你吃那么多维生素C片干嘛？”  
维生素C片？李泰容愣住了，他把维生素C认成什么了。“哥，你不用想太多，我不会丢下你的，不要把自己当成负担。”善解人意金道英早就知道他想干什么，轻轻摩挲着对方瘦弱得有点脱形的手。“你是不是觉得我好好笑......想自杀把维生素C当成安眠药......”李泰容小声地说。“哥......”金道英还想说什么，李泰容抬起一只手做了个打住的手势，然后一个人又闭上眼睛。  
“如果要忘记了你，我还不如死了算了。”他说。  
我已经无法成为你回忆中的样子了，所以我只想存在于你的回忆中。  
李泰容在医院住了一晚上就出院了，回家的晚上他们照样在大堂等电梯，金道英注意到李泰容的手一直在抖。“今天爸妈也来是吗。”他又问了一遍金道英。李泰容住院后金道英终于通知了他的父母，并说明了他的病情。电话对面的人似乎很诧异，长女过世后他们都不知道李泰容和金道英的事情，也无心关心次子，沉浸在悲痛中数年。李泰容说过他就好像是个容器，从小被父母投放进各种关于姐姐的故事，被教导着像她一样优秀正直。他是父母用来书写她的历史的羊皮纸，而那段历史里并没有自己。  
“道英？你怎么在这......？”  
金道英回过头，看见了李泰容的父母，感觉比葬礼那次见面后又苍老了一些。“道英，是你认识的人吗？”李泰容一边说一边往他身后躲。  
“真是没救了，已经变成这样了吗......”金道英正想着怎么和两边解释，接着听见李泰容的父亲小声地这么说了一句。幸好李泰容现在已经认不出他们了，金道英想。“我们住在一起很久了。”他看着眼前这对夫妇一字一句地说。“你们在交往吗？”李泰容的母亲小心翼翼地试探道。李泰容没有接话，金道英说：“我被房东赶出来了。因为和前辈的工作室就在附近，所以来拜托泰容哥让我住一段时间。”他们将信将疑地点了点头。上楼后他也一直不敢透露自己和李泰容的事，只感觉握着的那只手一直是冰凉的。  
因为是冬天的关系吗？  
那天之后李泰容的精神就开始越来越差，记忆也紊乱了，什么都不认识，脾气也变得很暴躁，偶尔还乱砸东西。金道英最后只能把他锁在画室里。“开门！你这狗崽子......把我关在里面干嘛！”“哥你一个人待着吧！你这样我受不了了！”金道英坐在沙发上，重重地呼出一口气。很快房间里就安静了。  
晚饭时金道英打开画室的门，发现所有的画都被铺在了地上，李泰容蜷缩在画布铺成的地板上。“哥，对不起，你快点起来吧，地上脏。”金道英走过去拍了拍他。“呜......”李泰容翻了个身坐起来。  
“早上好，你是新搬来的吗。”金道英看着他说出这句话来。  
真不知道明天早晨起来会是什么样子。金道英张了张嘴，不知道说什么。  
“你的嘴唇好漂亮，让人想亲呢。”李泰容又说。“那要亲吗？”金道英说。  
“算啦，我们道英等下就要回来了。他会生气的。”  
“道英是谁？”  
“男朋友。”李泰容露出牙齿笑着，软绵绵地说。傍晚的夕阳像火烧一样，不是以往他们眼里诡异的血红，而是像温暖的火苗一样，往他们的衣服里烧。  
“你有恋人吗？”  
“嗯，他不喜欢吃肉。很奇怪吧？”  
“不奇怪啊，那和我一样嘛。”  
夕阳已经准备落幕，小小的储物室里笼罩在一片暖橙色泽里，满地的画，颜料。周围因为光照看起来像滴好的树脂装饰品一样，一切都像被凝固住了，客厅的唱片机里滚动着没有拆包装的黑胶唱片。  
“嗯，和你一样，”金道英重复着他的话，“全部都和你一样。”


End file.
